In the End
by CommanderFlynn
Summary: At the last stand on Reach, Noble Six is ready to face one of the greatest adventures in Life. WARNING: Spoilers ARE in this oneshot, please read at your own discretion. Rated T for some language


I had to do this, Reach was one of the few games that would get me into a writing mood to do something like this, It's also a good practise for first person writing

**Warning: As stated This One-shot contains spoilers...and I mean alot of them, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't read if you've not completed Reach and don't want to be spoiled.**

**

* * *

In The End...**

The only noise that I could hear was that of my own footsteps against the metal of my lone defence tower and the howling wind, the once beautiful planet Reach, now nothing but a desolate wasteland around me. Noble Team had died protecting this planet but their sacrifices were in vain, No-one deserved the deaths that they had to go through. I had no idea if Jun and Dr Halsey survived the glassing of Reach. I can't reach them on any Comm channel; I can only assume that their lives have also been claimed by the Covenant Bastards.

We all knew Reach was going to fall when their entire fleet had arrived above the planet, their superior firepower had thrown us around like rag dolls. And as I stand here, on my last and final defence, I think of those that have given their lives before me:

Jorge…the big guy he took the bullet back on the carrier on Kat's plan…I can't imagine what it must have been like being teleported to parts unknown, thinking that you've just saved the planet with your sacrifice…

Kat…She was one of the last of the original Noble. She was the bright spark of the group, at times she talked to me like she didn't care, but then their other times…like before she died when she sounded like she cared, a headshot via a Needle Rifle, from the top of her helmet and through her visor…

Carter was the next to go, using his damaged Pelican and performed a suicide move into the side of a Scarab allowing myself and Emile to continue to the _Pillar of Autumn, _ he was the leader of Noble and thus our source of courage and leadership,

And then Emile, cornered while using the Mass Drive Cannon to fend off Covenant air support, killing an Elite before it killed him, he was unfairly killed from behind, an Energy Sword through his back. It was like Emile to get the final kill before his last breath.

And now myself…Noble Six, back to where I started before Noble team. A Lone Wolf against waves of oncoming Covenant, I never wanted to join a team, emotions play havoc with your mind and with each death from Noble, It felt like I died inside a little but I don't regret being assigned to them not in the slightest my only regret is that I couldn't do anything to help them in their final hours.

* * *

Standing on my tower I placed a hand into a compartment and took out a number of dog tags, I had Emile's, Jorge's and Kat's; I wasn't able to find neither Carters nor Jun's. Placing it back into the compartment I placed my Assault Rifle in my hands and switched the safety off. I had no hope of evac, no back up to help me. I'm going to die here, on Reach…

But I'm going to give them hell before I depart to rejoin my team.

The first of the dropships landed, dropping off Elites and Grunts, they stood no chance against the mounted machine gun defences I had set up. Alien screams echoed as their blood painted the ground. I could hear footsteps from behind and I quickly manned the other turret, cutting down the Covenant before they got to close for comfort. The Phantoms finally discovered what was going on and started to open fire. I was forced to move from my defence running down the platform, I opened fire onto the oncoming Elites, their shields flared and popped before I quickly scored headshots. Avoiding a limp body of a fellow Spartan whose name is a mystery to me I dived into one of the destroyed buildings and continued to open fire. My rifle clicked empty and I was forced to reload as a stray plasma bolt shot into my visor, causing it to crack slightly. I was forced back a little, the shock of the bolt making me drop the magazine, Quickly slotting another into the Assault Rifle I barely managed to avoid being at point blank with an Elite Hero. Grabbing his Plasma Repeater I let it rip with both weapons, shield flared and aliens dropped, their bodies starting to outnumber the fallen Spartans. I growled as another shot slammed into my visor, cracking it a second time and I dropped my assault rifle.

It became hard to breathe as I was forced to take off my helmet and throw it to one side, I was dazed and confused. Shot's fired overhead as I picked up my rifle and opened fire onto an oncoming Elite, it fell as I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, I wheeled around and elbowed another Elite in the jaw, sending him to the ground and shooting a few magnum rounds into his face, I hooked the pistol onto my thigh as another Elite started shooting and I returned fire and then another Elite to me right started shooting, hitting me in the arm and my hip, drawing my pistol I shoot at one Elite and then the other, both of them dropping but before I had a chance a third ran up to me and kicked me down to the floor and attempted to cut me with his Energy wrist blade, I kicked him off and then punched another Elite that was on top of me but then the first Elite attacked again, I moved to the side slightly as it struck the ground next to me and I elbowed the Elite in the jaw. I glanced up as the other Elite drew its Energy wrist blade and I knew that was it. The blade pierced my chest and I let out a growl and just like Emile I placed my magnum next to the Elite's head and pulled the trigger, sending the final bullet into its skull.

That was the last of my energy, as my vision dimmed I saw more Elites and drop ships. I smiled a little when I closed my eyes. I was finally going to rejoin my team once again

* * *

_Many know the Story of Spartan 117 and we all remember his heroism as he went off into the eternal darkness and never returned and as we remember him our minds must return to those who gave their lives in defending Reach. _

_Remember Reach and the bravery and courage of Noble Team and the other Spartans who gave their lives. _

_Remember…Reach_

_

* * *

_

This was going to be a few chapters, but I settled on a one-shot instead, if enough people liked this I may do a chapter for each mission of the Campaign.  
Please Review with some constructive criticism, it's always a nice to get some ^_^  
See ya on MatchMaking!


End file.
